Conventionally, a cable gateway (CG) has multiple functions and broadband requirements. These functions and requirements not only increase CG's volume, but also create over-heating and electrical problems such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), electrostatic discharge (ESD) and power surge. Moreover, the performance of the CG may be compromised if heat is not dissipated efficiently. Some CG uses fans to lower its temperature. However, the incorporation of fans increases both costs and power consumption.